The present application relates to an optical device utilizing the electrowetting phenomenon, an electronic apparatus, and a method of manufacturing an optical device.
A liquid lens device as an optical device utilizing the electrowetting phenomenon has been known in which liquids are sealed in a liquid chamber defined by a pair of lens members disposed opposite to each other and an annular main body substrate (refer to, for example, JP-T-2007-519970 (paragraphs [0051] and [0052], FIG. 9), hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1).
The liquid lens device described in Patent Document 1 has a plurality of fastening units, by which a pair of lens members and a main body substrate are mutually fixed. More specifically, at the time of sealing the liquids, an upper fastening unit comes into engagement with a plurality of parts of the main body substrate which are opposed to a lower lens member, thereby fixing an upper lens member to the main body substrate. On the other hand, a lower fastening unit comes into engagement with a plurality of parts of the main body substrate which are opposed to the upper lens member, thereby fixing the lower lens member to the main body substrate. Here, the upper fastening unit and the lower fastening unit are engaged with the main body substrate alternately along the outer circumferential direction, whereby the liquids are sealed in a liquid chamber defined by the pair of lens members and the main body substrate.